


Looking for an Island

by cherryvanilla



Category: Win Win (2011)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle feels like he fits here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for an Island

**Author's Note:**

> A missing scene.

Stemler’s the first kid who actually talks to him. His ‘hello’ was loud and booming and Kyle was equal parts taken aback and amused. It didn’t take long for Stemler to become the person he hung out with most when he wasn’t listening to his headphones in Mike’s basement or entertaining Abby.

They played Wii at Stemler’s house, ate lunch together at school, and walked home from practice together. It was the first true friend he had in forever. Naturally, because this is what he did, he had to fuck it up by having feelings for him. He’d fooled around with only one boy before; his best friend since he was 12. At 15, they’d jerked each other off and kissed until they came and then he never talked to Kyle again.

He didn’t mean for it to happen with Stemler; didn’t want to go through that again. Except Stemler was funny and wide-eyed and unassuming and loved to sit close to Kyle while they were in Stemler’s room, their legs and thighs pressed together while they watched Star Wars. This was their current situation.

“Confession: Vader freaks me out. Does that make me a wimp?”

Kyle almost didn’t hear him; had been trying not to focus on the heat radiating off Stemler’s body. “No, dude.”

He ran his fingers through his hair and ran his tongue over his bottom lip, staring intently at the screen.

Stemler bumped shoulders with him. “You really don’t talk much, man.”

Kyle shrugged. He usually felt calm, unless he got angry to the point where he wanted to lash out. Now, he just felt on edge. His skin was prickling with want and he could feel his treacherous body start to respond to Stemler’s proximity and the smell of his soap and shampoo from the shower he’d taken earlier.

“I think I’m gonna go home, dude,” he said lowly, the word still feeling foreign on his tongue. He didn’t consider it home, not yet, but he really wanted to.

He made a move to swing his legs off the bed but Stemler stopped him with a hand on his arm, touching his skin. It sent a bolt through him.

“Don’t go,” Stemler said. Kyle could hear a tremble in his voice. It was similar to the way he talked about actually squaring off against someone in competition; excited and scared at once.

Kyle looked back at him, expectedly, trying not to reveal his own nerves. Stemler’s fingers glided down his arm slowly. “I uh. I really like you, Kyle. Okay, there, I said it; you can beat me up now.” Stemler met his eyes, defiant even through his babbling. It was the bravest Kyle had ever seen him.

Kyle’s lips curved into a small smile. “Can I pin you instead?” He didn’t wait for Stemler to answer, just threw one leg over him and pressed their bodies together, holding Stemler’s arms down at his sides. Stemler’s eyes were wide, his jaw slack. Kyle laughed. “You should see your face, man.”

He rolled his hips slowly, feeling the matching heat of Stemler’s erection.

“S-shut up, Kyle,” he stuttered but he was smiling with his eyes, bright and open and so _Stemler_ and honestly, Kyle had never met anyone like him before.

“Okay,” Kyle replied, good-naturedly, before leaning down to seal their lips together.

Stemler let out a small moan at the touch and moved his mouth experimentally against Kyle’s. It was clumsy and uncoordinated, like their lips didn’t quite fit together. Kyle pulled back and stroked his fingers down Stemler’s chest.

“I’m sorry. I’ve never done this,” Stemler said, miserably, his face blushing bright red.

“I haven’t done this much either. No worries, dude,” he said and then fell down beside him and tugged at Stemler until he was mimicking Kyle’s position, leaning on his side.

Kyle moved in again. This time their tongues met, their breath mingling. Kyle placed his hands low on Stemler’s waist, thumbing the skin of his hipbones.

“Kyle,” Stemler sighed against him.

Kyle mmm’ed against his lips and flexed his fingers while he dragged his erection against Stemler’s. Kyle’s tongue slipped between Stemler’s lips and explored his mouth slowly. It was still kind of awkward, and very wet, but Stemler’s breath smelled good and he was warm and hard against Kyle. They licked at one another’s mouths until they were panting and breathless. Kyle pulled at Stemler’s shirt and Stemler did the same. They came back together, skin against skin, arms locked tightly around each other before working on their jeans with unpracticed fingers and urgency.

They kept their boxers on and palmed at one another’s cocks before Kyle pulled Stemler’s tall, wiry body on top of his. They didn’t line up together and Stemler had to duck his head and bend his upper body just to kiss him but when they started moving it was kind of perfect in all its awkwardness. They rutted together, Kyle’s leg between Stemler’s thighs, Stemler’s fingernails digging into Kyle’s forearms before they came, never breaking the seal of their lips, kissing and biting and groaning their release.

Stemler collapsed down onto him and giggled, breathlessly. Kyle smiled and dragged his hands up and down his back.

“That was epic,” Stemler said.

Kyle grinned widely. “Yeah.”

Their boxers were a mess but they didn’t move to remedy it. Stemler kissed Kyle’s chest and rested his head on his on it while Kyle stroked his hair idly.

“I think we need to talk to Mike.”

Stemler’s eyes shot up to his. “About this?!”

Kyle gave him a patient look. “No, dude, about you. It’s about time you competed.”

They rolled onto their sides and held one another in a loose embrace.

“I’m not good enough, man.”

Kyle kissed his lips. “Shut up, yes you are. We just need to convince him it’s possible. If I move to 125 and you take 119, there’s no real reason to say no.”

Stemler smiled brightly at him, his cheeks red, his hair mussed. He looked so damn hot and Kyle wanted to do this all over again. “You really think so?”

Kyle kissed his lips. “We’ll get you that green light, man.”

“Mmm, okay, I trust you,” he said and then burrowed closer. Kyle’s heart flipped at the words. It was so easy for Stemler, to say something like that. Trust didn’t come easy for Kyle. He was used to people disappointing him. So far, his entire stay in Jersey seemed too good to be true. Life wasn’t like this; things didn’t just fall into place. He kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, knowing it would eventually. But for now, it felt like he belonged. Not just in Mike’s basement or Leo’s living quarters but here, in Stemler’s room with posters on the walls and his body wrapped around Kyle’s like he may never let go.

“You’re falling asleep,” Kyle said as he listened to the small snuffling sounds against his chest.

“Mmm, just stay, s’early. Eat dinner over.”

Kyle closed his eyes and kissed Stemler’s neck. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He hoped it that was true.

[end]


End file.
